


【VIXX90】MINE (R18)

by N_J2111025



Category: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】MINE (R18)

MINE

#人妻系列-車 真夫妻-結婚了的那種  
#ABO CP90 努力的上班族滾X溫柔又天然騷的人妻圓

 

在聽見玄關口穿來的開門聲時車學沇抬起頭，闔起腿上放著的筆記型電腦放到茶几桌上順帶拿下工作時才會架在臉上的眼鏡，拉了拉披在肩上的薄毯從鬆軟的沙發起身，赤裸的雙腳套上裡頭帶著毛料的室內鞋往大門的方向走去。

「回來啦澤運。」

於是當鄭澤運關上門後看見的便是這樣的畫面，在家中身著簡易，毛毯下寬鬆的米色毛衣和棉質的七分褲，略為寬大的褲管下露出的那一小截腳踝骨似是能讓人一手握住，一切柔軟的布料下把那人襯托得更加柔和。

車學沇微微歪著頭，臉上掛著一如既往淡淡的微笑，鄭澤運每次都能感嘆，即使自己和車學沇在一起那麼多年了，還是會為這樣的場景心動，隨著車學沇得靠近對方身上那股另人放鬆神經的伊蘭香氣越發濃郁。

「怎麼不說話?今天很累嗎?」車學沇說著抬手撫上他的臉頰，似是想舒緩他眉間的皺摺用母指輕滑過他的額頭，鄭澤運見狀只是搖搖頭抬手扯了扯脖子上繫著的領帶開口:「沒事、最近比較忙。」

鄭澤運說著順勢抬手揉了揉車學沇蓬鬆的細髮順著滑到對方的後腦勺把人往自己的方向帶了些，鼻尖埋進車學沇的髮絲輕輕的磨蹭感受那另他迷戀的氣味，他慢慢蹭著耳根往下最後在對方的側頸處咬了一口，留下一個淡淡的齒痕。

「怎麼了?今天怎麼撒嬌?」車學沇似乎被鄭澤運弄得有些癢，咯咯的輕笑著，雙手扶住自己的肩膀側過頭也在鄭澤運臉頰吻了下，只見鄭澤運聞言洩了口氣、手掌順著車學沇一向挺的直直的背脊下滑直到摟住對方精瘦的腰肢，把臉整個埋到車學沇的頸窩。

「……累。」久久埋在他頸間的鄭澤運才用著有些奶氣的聲音吐出這麼個字，車學沇聽了忍不住無奈的勾起嘴角，抬手環住自家ALPHA拍著對方寬厚的背低聲說道:「我們澤運辛苦了。」

車學沇也不趕他就靜靜的站在玄關任由他抱著，直到鄭澤運終於滿足的放開自家妻子、車學沇這才抬手幫他仔細的鬆開方才被鄭澤運自己扯亂的領帶一邊說道:「這樣扯會皺的。」

解下鄭澤運的領帶，車學沇順手接過對方手裡黑色的公事包回頭走進客廳，沒聽見身後跟上的腳步聲才又轉過頭看向待站在玄關的鄭澤運:「快進來啦，難道要我抱你進來?」

鄭澤運低頭一笑，搖搖頭單手扶著牆勾起腳把皮鞋拖下後踩著和車學沇同款的室內鞋踏進客廳，來到沙發前時車學沇已經放好他的公事包繞回他身邊抬手幫他脫下西裝外套，手裡勾著外套看著往沙發上倒的鄭澤運說道:「等等我先給你熱個牛奶。」

鄭澤運抬起頭半癱著靠在沙發上，微微側過身便能看見車學沇抱著他外套走進臥室，不久出來後直接往廚房的方向走去，他們的房子是開放式的廚房，以至於鄭澤運即使癱在沙發上也能看見車學沇再流理臺前背影。

坐起身子看了看茶几上車學沇的筆記型電腦，和放在一旁的眼鏡，鄭澤運拿起車學沇的眼鏡，拉開茶几桌下的抽屜翻出眼鏡盒小心翼翼的折起鏡腳收起，車學沇近視並不嚴重，只是一般做翻譯校稿時會帶上，另外還防止螢幕的藍光侵害。

收好東西，回頭看本說只是要去給他熱牛奶的車學沇不曉得在廚房忙活什麼，弄了好久也沒回來、鄭澤運從沙發上起身隨手解開襯衫的扣子，把衣服下擺拉出西裝褲外又鬆了鬆皮帶抽出來隨意的掛在沙發上，才往廚房走去。

「在做什麼?」來到廚房在忙活的人身後喊了聲，車學沇背對著他抬高手拉開流理臺上的櫥櫃不自覺得微微墊腳，鄭澤運順勢上前靠到對方身後，在車學沇取下廚櫃裡放著的鹽罐前先一步勾走放到流理臺上在順手幫對方關上櫥櫃的門。

「我又不是夠不著。」車學沇說著用側過頭手肘輕輕撞了他一下側過頭，鄭澤運也沒對此舉評價，只是順是從車學沇身後環抱住對方，把下巴靠在他的肩上在車學眼耳邊輕聲又一次問到:「做什麼呢，不是說給我熱牛奶。」

「熱著呢，在那兒。」指了指微波爐的方向、也不管身後的巨型生物掛在肩上，車學沇一邊繼續手上的動作，一邊說道: 「你一忙起來肯定不好好吃東西，我下麵給你吃吧。」

「不用了，你一整天也累了，我餓了吃點冰箱的蛋糕就行。」鄭澤運說著就按下車學沇正要打開麵條包裝的手。

「說什麼呢，我也就待在家做點翻譯，哪有什麼能累的。」車學沇說著微微抬頭看向身後的人舉起手反手捏了下鄭澤運的臉頰笑道:「你胃不好，不要大晚上老吃冰。」

「……那你給我吃吧。」鄭澤運撇過頭逃開對方微微噘起嘴，貼近車學沇的身體肆意的感受omega身上飄散的香氣，漸漸燃起的情慾，然而車學沇卻還不自覺甚至拉了拉他的手:「我這不是在弄了嘛，你抱那麼緊我怎麼煮啊。」

「我是說你……下˙面˙給˙我˙吃。」鄭澤運把鼻尖湊到對方側頸，一路吻到後頸線體處，在落下最後一個字時張口咬下，車學沇馬上輕哼了聲鬆開手裡的包裝，信息素注入身體讓他瞬間有些腿軟，連忙用手臂支撐著流理臺，身上批著的薄毯也隨之滑落堆積在腳邊。

「嗚……啊嗯，你……色狼。」車學沇半趴在流理臺上回過頭罵了他一聲，不過眼眶裡的著的水氣顯得風清萬種，而且嘴角的那一抹笑意示意著他也是享受的，鄭澤運沒有否認對方的罵名，而是彎腰湊上去貼在對方背上，大掌順著寬鬆的毛衣下擺伸入流連的在車學沇腰肢上撫摸。

「學沇也是……很色啊。」鄭澤運說著抽出手湊上前吻著車學沇的臉頰，一邊伸手拉下對方寬大的衣領露出一邊渾圓的肩膀，順著車學沇纖長的脖頸從頸椎一路吻著直到在對方肩膀咬下一個印記。

鄭澤運另一手也沒閒著，撩起寬鬆毛衣的下襬順著鬆緊帶的褲頭伸進往對方身下一摸勾起嘴角湊到車學沇耳邊:「都濕了。」

「嗯…嗚，哼……哈嗯。」alpha信息素的味道越來越濃郁包裹著他，車學沇不自覺得夾緊了雙腿，微微喘著氣臉頰透露著一股紅潤，半趴著側過頭看向身後的人:「…….老公。」

鄭澤運承認他很是受不了這種稱呼，車學沇這樣喊他的次數的確不算多，雖然並不是對方有特別抗聚，不過奈何他們從學生時期認識、交往，一直以來車學沇都是直乎他的名字，也就沒特別去要求。

於是下一秒鄭澤運乾脆的拉下對方的棉質長褲，寬鬆的褲子被拉下臀部後自然的和方才的薄毯一樣落下堆積在腳邊，隔著底褲揉捏著自家妻子挺俏的臀部，或許是因為學生時期練舞，車學沇身體既柔軟線條又優美，不過最近到是又些太瘦了。

「怎麼了……不會嫌我老了不好看了吧?」見鄭澤運只是一直慢慢的摸著自己的身體也不脫下他的底褲，車學沇回過頭來。

從高中開始他們認識了十幾年，從交往開始算有十年、結婚有三年，鄭澤運也曾擔心他們會有所謂的七年之癢，可他總覺得車學沇像是個怎麼品也品不膩的好酒，時間過的越久越是香醇。

抬頭望去車學沇半趴著回過頭的神情與大學時期他們第一次的性愛重疊，不過比起當時稚嫩又帶著青澀模樣的車學沇，現在三十歲的他顯得更加有韻味，他知道那是什麼感覺，就像是個熟透了的果子，由裡到外散發出黏膩的香甜。

「是因為太好看了，我的學沇…我的妻子，真的…太美了。」鄭澤運說著伸手勾過車學沇的臉側頭吻上去，緊緊的貼著對方的背脊雙手摟著身前的人，車學沇的骨架比他小些，以至於兩人身高相差不大他還是能完全把人摟在懷裡。

「嗚…啊嗯，哈嗯……」車學沇張開口任由那欲入侵的舌探入口腔，配合的任由對方侵略，把自己完完整整的為鄭澤運敞開，甚至在感受到緊貼著自己身後的硬物時反手覆上，聽見鄭澤運到吸一口氣鬆開他的唇，微微勾起嘴角轉過身。

靠在流理臺上前車學沇伸出指尖從鄭澤運微微敞開的領口滑過，鄭澤運的雙手撐在他的兩側，把自己完全禁錮在他的身體和流理臺之間，車學沇順著抬起手勾上鄭澤運的後頸，雙腳抬了下把堆在腳下的衣料往旁邊推，抬起修長的雙腿磨蹭了下對方湊上前輕吻鄭澤運的鼻尖:「我幫你。」

車學沇話一說完澤運都沒來的急回應，就見車學沇跪下去扶著他的腰解開西裝褲的褲頭把他的褲子連同底褲一並拉下，握住方才早就硬挺的地方:「澤運…老公好大。」

車學沇一邊說著握住鄭澤運的性器上下撫弄，靠近張口伸出紅嫩的小舌變舔上前端，在順著柱身上的青筋慢慢舔拭，鄭澤運低頭看去，長褲被脫去後寬大的毛衣正好能蓋住臀部，跪坐在地上由上往下的角度領口裡也一覽無遺，車學沇似乎是注意到他的視線抬起眼，嘴邊的笑意讓他像極了一隻偷腥的貓兒。

他看著車學沇刻意放慢動作的張開口把他脹大的下身含入口中，一邊吮吸著一邊不時抬眼觀察他的表情不曉得是不是刻意的挑逗，直到整跟陰莖都被車學沇舔的濕漉漉的車學沇才吐出嘴裡的東西，扶著流理臺站起身同時伸手拉下自己的底褲扔到地上，轉身背對著鄭澤運手肘靠到流理臺上腰肢微微塌陷、把自行分泌起淫液的肉穴嶄露在他面前。

車學沇側過頭也不說話只是嘴角一然掛著淡淡的笑容，他們是如此的熟悉彼此，不需要言語只要一個眼神便能說明一切。

來啊，快點，我已經為你、準備好完全敞開身體接納。

於是鄭澤運向前一步扶著車學沇的腰把陰莖底在對方身後的入口處，一挺身便毫無阻攔的埋到深處，赤熱的蛹道包圍的瞬間讓鄭澤運長長的舒了口氣，因為最近工作繁忙，他幾乎已經有兩個星期以上沒有碰過車學沇的身體，這對一個正值壯年有著自己配偶的alpha來說是很少有的事情。

「啊……嗚嗯。」鄭澤運插入的瞬間車學沇還是反射性的呻吟了幾聲，並不是疼只是有些痠脹、但那是很滿足的感覺，好些日子沒有使用的肉穴很順從的接納了它久違的客人，在鄭澤運完全插入的瞬間彷彿迫不及待的收縮，相讓他好好疼愛自己一番。

鄭澤運灣下腰貼緊車學沇的後背，一手扶著對方的大腿跟，一手從毛衣下擺深入拖著車學沇的腹部後便開始規律的頂撞起來，一下一下的不是特別激烈但每次都能把身下的人頂出細碎的呻吟聲。

鄭澤運喜歡聽車學沇叫，由其實在他被弄得舒服時誠實的囈語，或者是忍不住激烈快感下哼唧唧的呻吟聲，但他同時也喜歡像今天這樣慢條斯理，綿延悠長的性愛。

「澤運…啊嗯，哈…澤運啊。」

這時後他的妻子總會低低的喘著氣，蜜糖般的聲音又軟又黏膩，一般除了無意義的呻吟聲只會一直喊著他的名字。

「啊…嗯……老公。」

對了，當然這偶爾車學沇還是會喊他老公，而每當這時後鄭澤運總是渾身舒爽，於是他側頭吻著車學沇的脖子，吮吸著在上頭標記著一個又一個自己的印記，下身的抽插也沒停下繼續規律的挺動、噗疵噗疵的水聲越發越明顯、兩人的交合處形成一圈白沫，黏稠半透明的淫液從肉穴溢出，延著車學沇的大腿跟滑下，在那蜜色的肌膚上顯得更加色情。

「舒服嗎?」放開對方的頸部，鄭澤運抬起頭在車學眼耳邊問到，而這時一直半瞇著眼被幹的有些迷茫的人才眨了眨充滿水氣的眼眸，側過頭枕在自己前臂上微微勾起嘴角點了點頭。

「很…舒服。」

車學沇總是如此誠實，誠實到鄭澤運每每都還是會不經愣了愣，直到車學沇伸出一手往後摸到他們連接的地方，鄭澤運這時停了下來想看看自家妻子想做什麼，指見車學沇單手撐在流理臺上，有些不穩的站直身體，回頭看向鄭澤運扭了扭腰微微墊起腳尖調整著插在身體裡陰莖的角度。

「怎麼了?」鄭澤運扶住車學沇的腰肢，生怕他是不舒服，卻見車學沇搖搖頭繼續動作，鄭澤運這才恍然大悟。

車學沇這是要自己幹他的生殖腔。

終於找到肉穴裡那隱密的入口、性器頂端底到腔口的那瞬間車學沇差點腿軟的跪下去，幸好趕緊扶住身前的抬面，微微抖著回過頭:「……進來吧澤運。」

「可以嗎?」鄭澤運輕輕的抵著生殖腔口磨蹭，車學沇其實很少讓它弄這裡，除了半年一次的發情期外，他們很少有生殖腔的性交，主要是因為車學沇不久前還在舞團跳舞，為了車學沇的事業鄭澤運也並不想讓對方因為懷孕綁住了手腳。

「我也退出第一線了……偶爾去教教後輩，平時在家裡也沒什麼特別的事。」車學沇回過頭，墨黑的髮絲微微捲曲因為出汗貼在臉頰上，他笑笑的開口:「我這都過三十了……要在不生孩子，我怕懷不了。」

鄭澤運聽了一愣，在他還沒回話前車學沇又再度開口。

「而且…….你不想讓我懷孕嗎…老公?」說著、甚至在嘴腳勾勒出如同美杜莎一般誘人又危險的笑容。

想、當然想，誰不希望自己美麗溫柔的妻子能為自己受孕呢?

「…謝謝你學沇。」鄭澤運說著摟緊對方的腰肢，一挺身把自己完全埋進那溫軟的地方，車學沇的生殖腔不常被進入，比起後穴還要緊得多，而且敏感、平時肉穴分泌淫液的源頭也源自此處，此時一被入侵更是不出多久便淫水氾濫。

隨著鄭澤運的搗幹一下子整個生殖道便濕滑又火熱，每一次進入肉壁都像是有生命一樣緊緊貼著他，在他離開時又不捨的挽留，鄭澤運把臉埋到車學沇的背脊，拉下毛衣寬大的領口一邊扶著腰頂動，一邊用牙齒磨蹭後頸的線體，身下的人似乎在被進入生殖腔後就有些失了那股怡然自得的態度，隨著他每一次的插入都輕輕抽氣，下腹也在他頂到深處時也跟著緊縮。

「嗚嗚…哈嗯…哈啊。」車學沇喘著氣，雙腿不自覺的顫抖，其實鄭澤運的動作不算是很粗爆，只是因為他得生殖腔太少被進入，以至於他們明明有過數百次性愛的經驗但只要一被進入生殖腔他還是渾身發軟。

「嗚!啊…嗚…啊嗯。」在身後的人又一個深深插入時車學沇一個沒站穩差點兒就腿軟的跪下，幸好身後的人眼急手快的撈住他的腰肢，車學沇微微灣著腰手扶著鄭澤運的手臂上，雙腳微微墊著，身下還埋著對方的性器，他吸了下鼻子有些不好意思的轉過頭，但還沒開口鄭澤運就湊上前來吻了吻他的眼角:「你站著太累了，我們去房間。」

聽著、他感受到體內粗壯的性器慢慢抽出身體，瞬間他竟是感到一絲空虛感，不過很快鄭澤運便提起褲子、拉著他轉身摟著他的腰一把抱起往房間走去，直到來到床邊他才被輕輕的放到床上仰躺著。

「嗚嗯…澤運。」方才在廚房鄭澤運的衣服也大多只是拉開，現在對方正站在床邊把衣褲都脫下扔到床下，全身上下只剩那件包裹著性器的底褲。

車學沇側躺在床上看著床邊脫完衣服的人轉身往自己的方向走來，在鄭澤運單膝跪上床的瞬間，車學沇翻了身仰躺在床上自行張開腿露出剛才被疼愛過的紅腫穴口，甚至一吐一吐的留著白液。

鄭澤運爬上床跪坐在對方身下拉開車學沇的雙腿，握住對方的腿跟性器頂在穴口處慢慢的在次插入，生殖腔入口的位置其實靠近下腹部，所以從正面反而更好進入，鄭澤運在裡面磨蹭了下便找準位置插入車學沇得生殖腔口。

剛剛才被疼愛過的地方比第一次進入時順利很多，不過車學沇還是在被插入的瞬間反射性的夾緊腿，鄭澤運也不腦，把車學沇的雙腿環繞到自己腰上，灣下身子捧著車學沇的頭吻上對方的唇，又吻又舔的像是在品嚐一到美味的佳餚，同時身下也開始緩緩律動起來，在狹窄卻火熱的生殖道裡抽插。

「嗚…哈嗯，澤運……嗚嗯。」車學沇漸漸被弄得有些失了神智，抬起手摟著鄭澤運的肩膀，遵循著快感抬起腰一下一下的配合對方扭動，性器前端夾在兩人下腹中磨擦，把自己和鄭澤運的腹部弄得一片狼藉，不過最為慘烈的還是不斷流出淫水的肉穴，不過十幾分鐘他下身處的床單就被染濕了一塊。

「學沇…好棒，乖在一下下。」鄭澤運說著撥開車學沇額前的碎髮，在對方額頭上印下一吻，一手插到床鋪和車學沇中間的縫隙把人的腰再抬起來些，始終是規律的挺動。

直到車學沇似乎快受不了的吸了吸鼻子喊了他倆聲老公，鄭澤運才終於深埋進他的生殖腔內把這半個月沒發洩的農精全數射進他的身體，同時咬上車學沇的後頸把自己的信息素注入對方的線體。

「哈…啊嗯。」車學沇仰起頭，有些失神的承受著射入體內的精液，蜷縮起腳指，渾身的快感讓他頭腦發矇，但同時alpha信息素注入下又讓他感到安心，在高朝的餘韻過去後很快緩過來，微微喘著氣身體還有些不受控的發抖。

鄭澤運這時扶著車學沇的腿根，剛射過半疲軟的性器就要抽出對方體內，車學沇這時卻神情有些恍惚的抓住自己的手，開口似是不曉得自己是用像是引人犯罪的表情問到:「……只內射一次…能懷上嗎?」

鄭澤運沉默了下，本來是想著最近忙碌，不宜過於縱慾，可是自己妻子都這樣無意的誘惑了實在沒理由不繼續下去，於是他一把反抓住車學沇的手把對方按回床上，狠狠咬了一下對方的唇。

「那今晚就射到你懷上。」

※

對了、隔天一早，兩人才發現那杯在微波驢裡早就壞掉的牛奶，車學沇一邊唸着真是浪費食物一邊清理掉了那杯牛奶。

end


End file.
